daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Hunter
Demon Hunter Roles: Offtank, Summons, Debuffs, Crowd control PROS: * Two different types of Summons * Demon Form/Metamorph Ability * Mana steal Passive * Lots of passives * Cripple spell (Break) CONS: * No Invisibility. * No lifesteal passive until evolution. Skills Summon Demons Summon forth Demons from the underworld to fight for the Hero. *'Demons Power:' *'Number:' 2 + (Ability Lvl/10) *'Health:' 25% *'Damage:' (25 x (Ability Lvl)) + 25% *'Armor:' 1 x (Ability Lvl) *'Mana Cost:' Level 1=10mp, 10=100mp, 20=200mp, 50=500mp, 100=1000mp Summons: *'Demon:' Melee (Direct Dmg, Demon Armor) Crit 10% x2, Evasion 10% Comet Strike Call down a massive comet upon a target dealing damage to it and the surrounding area. *'Damage:' (100 x Ability Lvl) + (Agi x (1+(Ability Lvl x 0.01))) *'Mana Shield Penetration:' Agi *'Mana Cost:' Level 1=4mp, 10=40mp, 20=80mp, 50=200mp, 100=400mp Daemonic Form Unleashes the demon withi causing its manifestation to take control granting enourmous powers. *'Life Increase:' 2000 x Ability Lvl (Max: 180,000) *'Damage Increase:' 200 x Ability Lvl (Max: 18000) *'Armor Increase:' 2 x Ability Lvl (Max: 180) *'Mana Cost:' None Demon Blast Blasts the target with powerfull demon energy. *'Damage:' (100 x Ability Lvl) + (Agi x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) *'Mana Cost:' Level 1=4mp, 10=40mp, 20=80mp, 50=200mp, 100=400mp Daemonic Hunter's Abilities Demon Hunter Spellbook Level 1 Reflexes Natural reflexes give the hero a 20% chance to evade an attack. *'Evasion:' 20% Level 2 Net Causes a target unit to be bound to the ground so that it cannot move. *'Duration:' Nomral 10 sec, Hero 5 sec *'Cooldown:' 25 sec *'Mana Cost:' 50 mp Level 3 Reflexes 2 Having been in countless battles the Hero has gained a natural reflex which gives the hero a 30% chance to evade an attack. *'Evasion:' 30% Silence Stops all enemies in a target are from casting spells for 20 sec. *'Duration:' 20 sec *'Mana Cost:' 150 mp Level 4 Break 1 Use demon magic to break a vital bone in your opponent reducing all parts of their speed. *'Attack Speed Reduction:' 50% *'Damage Reduction:' 50% *'Athletics Reduction:' 50% *'Duration:' Hero 10 sec, Unit 45 sec *'Cooldown:' 25 sec *'Mana Cost:' 250 mp Level 5 Reflexes 3 Daemonic Blood flows through this hero causing their reflexes to givethem a 40% chance to evade an attack. *'Evasion: 40%' Demon Hunter's Power 1 The power of the demon swirls within you increasing your power. *'Increased Damage:' 10% Level 6 Demon Mask 1 The Demon inside cannot simply let its host die and gives a chance to reduce normal damage taken on the Hero each attack. *'Percent Chance:' 50% *'Damage Reduction:' 5000 *'Minimum Damage Taken:' 1000 Level 7 Reflexes 4 Daemonic blood flows through this hero causing their reflexes to give the them a 45% chance to evade an attack. *'Evasion:' 45% Break 2 Use demon magic to break a vital bone in your opponent reducing all parts of their speed. *'Attack Speed Reduction:' 75% *'Damage Reduction:' 75% *'Athletics Reduction:' 75% *'Duration:' Hero 10 sec, Unit 45 sec *'Cooldown:' 25 sec *'Mana Cost:' 500 mp Demon Hunter's Power 2 The power of the demon swirls within you increasing your power. *'Increased Damage:' 15% Demon Mask 2 The Demon inside cannot simply let its host die and gives a chance to reduce normal damage taken on the Hero each attack. *'Percent Chance:' 50% *'Damage Reduction:' 10,000 *'Minimum Damage Taken:' 2000 Witch Hunter Each attack dealt Absorbs a percentage of Mana from the target giving it to the attacker. *'Mana Damage/Converted:' 10% of Dmg Level 8 Demon Mask 3 The Demon inside cannot simply let its host die and gives a chance to reduce normal damage taken on the Hero each attack. *'Percent Chance:' 50% *'Damage Reduction:' 25,000 *'Minimum Damage Taken:' 3000 Cleave Attacks slash through the target dealing percent damage to nearby enemies. *'Cleave:' 15% Level 9 Reflexes 5 Daemonic blood flows through this hero causing their reflexes to give the them a 45% chance to evade an attack. *'Evasion:' 45% Demon Hunter's Power 3 The power of the demon swirls within you increasing your power. *'Increased Damage:' 20% Demon Mask 4 The Demon inside cannot simply let its host die and gives a chance to reduce normal damage taken on the Hero each attack. *'Percent Chance:' 50% *'Damage Reduction:' 35,000 *'Minimum Damage Taken:' 5000 Cleave Attacks slash through the target dealing percent damage to nearby enemies. *'Cleave:' 20% Armageddon Unleash Ancient Demon powers and call upon Armageddon to unleash hundreds of meteors upon the earth. *'Damage per Wave:' Agi x 2 *'Final Wave:' Agi x 4 *'Waves:' 6 *'AoE:' 600 *'Cooldown:' 80 sec *'Mana Cost:' 2500 mp Level 10 Net Mastery Net all those within the area rendering them unable to move for a short duration. *'Mana Cost:' 750 mp Silence Mastery Stops all enemies in a target area from casting spels and attacks making them unable to attack at all. *'Duration:' Hero 5 sec, Normal 10 sec *'Coldown:' 15 sec *'Mana Cost:' 1500 mp Break 3 Use demon magic to break a vital bone in your opponent reducing all parts of their speed. *'Attack Speed Reduction:' 95% *'Damage Reduction:' 95% *'Athletics Reduction:' 95% *'Duration:' Hero 10 sec, Unit 45 sec *'Cooldown:' 25 sec *'Mana Cost:' 750 mp Demon Mask 5 The Demon inside cannot simply let its host die and gives a chance to reduce normal damage taken on the Hero each attack. *'Percent Chance:' 50% *'Damage Reduction:' 50,000 *'Minimum Damage Taken:' 5000 Cleave Attacks slash through the target dealing percent damage to nearby enemies. *'Cleave:' 25% Gates of Hell Pray for the Angels to aid you in battle. *'Summons:' Cerberus *'Amount:' 1 *'Health:' 300% of Hero *'Damage:' 50% of Hero *'Armor:' Hero Lvl/5 *'Mana Cost:' 500 Stats: *'Melee:' (Unholy Dmg, Holy Armor) *'Crit:' 10% x4 *'Evasion:' 30% *'Resistant Skin' *'Cleave:' 15% *'Mana Burn:' Burns 500 mana, costs 50 mana *'Net:' **Causes a target unit to be bound to the ground so that it cannot move. **'Duration:' Nomral 10 sec, Hero 5 sec **'Cooldown:' 25 sec **'Mana Cost:' 50 mp Items *Left **Lunaris - Armagedon: x1 Agi *Helm **Wrath of the Slayer *Ultimate **Killah's Daemonic Stone (Level 200 req) **Azela (Level 350 req) Evolution Take a level 500 Demon Hunter with Love's Tear to his Evolution Location, directly south of the hellportal in the South Barrens. (The area with the hellcallers). He Transforms into the Demon Slayer. Category:Daemonic Heroes